libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic Mage
To some, the line between arcane magic and psionic power is a diffuse and confusing line. To others, it is a line that becomes easier to cross as their minds expand with the options magic allows for. Either way, these psychics can weave magic into psionics and powers into their spells to create effects that are unparallelled. Arcane Bond The psychic mage can choose Psicrystal Affinity as a bonus feat instead of choosing a familiar or item. If he does, count his wizard levels as psionic class levels for the purposes of his psicrystal’s abilities. Psionic Infusion The psychic mage chooses two opposition schools, but gains no additional spell slots. He instead gains Wild Talent as a bonus feat. This ability replaces arcane school. Formulaic Powers A psychic mage can scribe a psionic power into his spell book at first level and when he gains a new level instead of a spell. The power is chosen from the psion/wilder power list. He may also scribe powers from power stones as a wizard does from scrolls. He can also learn them from a psionic character that has that power. The time and cost is identical to adding spells to his spell book. These powers can then be prepared as spells, taking up a spell slot for that power’s level and can be manifested by spending the spell slot. The power is treated as if the minimum number of power points needed to manifest a power of that level were spent on the power, but instead of spending power points, the psychic mage spends the spell slot. The psychic mage can spend power points to manifest a power he has prepared. The prepared power is not spent when the psychic mage manifests powers in this way. Alternately, the psychic mage can expend a higher level unprepared spell slot to manifest a power he has prepared and treat the power as if the number of power points needed to manifest that higher level spell had been spent on the power. The prepared power is not spent when the psychic mage manifests powers in this way. For example, if the psychic mage has prepared energy ray in a 1st level spell slot, he could spend a 2nd level spell slot to treat the power as if 3 power points had been spent. The 2nd level spell slot would be spent, but energy ray would still be prepared as a 1st level power. The psychic mage’s manifester level for these prepared powers is equal to his caster level. The psychic mage must have an Intelligence score of at least 10 + the power’s level to manifest it and uses his Intelligence modifier to calculate save DCs for his powers. Bonus Feats The psychic mage can select Expanded Knowledge, Extra Power Known, or a metapsionic feat when selecting one of his bonus feats from gaining levels in wizard. Arcane Power Every time the psychic mage takes a psionic feat, his power point pool increases by 1. The psychic mage must get a good night’s sleep each day to regain his power points. Arcanomorph A psychic mage blurs the line between powers and spells at 8th level. He can expend his psionic focus to remove a spell component requirement or focus requirement from a spell he casts. Material components costing more than 1 gp cannot be removed in this way. Additionally. he can choose to add both vocal and somatic components to a power he is manifesting to lower its power cost by 1 power point (to a minimum of 1). This ability cannot be used on 0 level powers. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics